The Unwilling Path Ahead
by Lime Industries
Summary: Anakin has many tough choices ahead, he has decided to run away with his wife, Padme Amidala, from the clutches of the Sith Lord, Emperor Palpatine. Even barely escaped, Anakin will soon discover there is no way to fully escape the grasp of the Dark Side itself. Will he stand up and face the evil within himself? Or will he turn back to the Shadow of Darkness he once was?
1. Chapter 1

**HI Guys! Im back, Sorry :( its been like a whole year since I last posted a story...the truth is...I forgot and now I am making a Star Wars alternate story.  
So...this takes place in _Star Wars: Revenge of The Sith_** _,_ **Where Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi are dueling. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY STAR WARS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. Hope you like it. :/**

* * *

 **The Unwilling Path Ahead  
CH 1: Into the Fire**

On the fiery planet known as Mustafar, 2 men were fighting to the death. One was in his thirties sporting fierce yellow eyes, the other was in his 40's with blue eyes...both were sweating to the limit. Yet they both still were unrelenting, not letting a single move be wrong, always deflecting the other's attack.

Meanwhile, on the landing bay, a woman in her late twenties awoke. Seeing a golden droid gazing upon her, it's words were incoherent, "Miss Padme I am glad your are alright, I must escort you to the medical bay immediately! Then she remembered, Anakin strangling her, Obi-wan stepping out of the ship. She has to get to Anakin, for he was her husband, and she was carrying the 2 most precious things in the world to her, their children.

The 2 men stopped dueling, the older man shouted "ITS OVER! I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!".

The opponent replied with hatred and utter loathing, "You underestimate my powers!" Despite his opponents protest, he lunged anyway.

He was about to strike on the oncoming attack but Padme stepped in front of him. "Ani! STOP!" This made Anakin stop his attack, and landed a few feet above the lava river.  
"Anakin I love you! Don't do this..." Tears streamed down her face as she started to sob freely.

Anakin's eyes change from a fiery yellow to a cold blue which sent relief down her heart. "ANAKIN'S DEAD! I am Darth Vader, the Sith Lord that will purge this galaxy of the Jedi!"

The fallen warrior took a step towards Padme, leaving footprints in the burnt sand. "Padme No!" Obi-wan leaped in front of her, "It's not safe-He's not safe!" He sputtered, his lightsaber still activated and pointed at Anakin in a threatening manner.

But Padme didn't care, she walked closer and closer until she was face to face with Anakin. "Ani...I'm pregnant."

Anakin didn't expect to hear that, his look of shock and disgust of himself showed it all. He threw his lightsaber too the ground and went over to embrace his wife.  
But then a great painful scream of agony erupted from Anakin. Padme looked down in shock, Obi-wan had seized this chance to cut Anakin's legs off. The legless Anakin  
rolled hopelessly close to the lava river.

Padme lashed out and screamed for Anakin, Obi-wan kept her back as he watched his lifelong friend wheezing for life, it was a painful moment for the Jedi Knight to watch his "brother" give a final gasp, looking at Padme with unsustainable sorrow. His tears burned down his cheek as he moaned for his wife, reaching out as if to hold her, and he lay limp and finally...die.

Then a squadron of clone troopers advanced from the other side of the river and opened fire on the other side, Padme gave one last watery look at Anakin's body, and ran with Kenobi.

Emperor Palpatine looked at the distant shuttle taking off into hyperspace, "Should we pursue them sir?" Palpatine waved off the clone and walked closer to Vader's corpse.

Drawing out all the power from the Dark Side he could muster, he shocked Darth Vader's body with lightning. But this was a different type of lightning, it was green, and it made Vader's heart spasm and resume beating again.

His apprentice screamed in agony as the pain of his two cut legs seeped into his nerves. The Sith Lord grinned at his pain, seeing the raging yellow eyes he saw in Vader. Satisfied, Emperor Palpatine let out a cackling laugh and launched force lightning that struck his men, they screamed until they died.

The Sith's apprentice slowly looked at his master, which spoke in a frightening voice, "Lord Vader...rise"

* * *

 **Secret Location**

Padme was escorted into the medical, the bright lights blinded her eyes making her vision blurry. She felt a sharp pain between her legs, _"The baby is arriving"_ A mechanical voice spoke.

Hands picked her up and let her down on a table, she saw Obi-wan next to her...his voice sounded distant... _"Hold on Padme...your ok"_.

With another sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen, she fainted with a sigh.

* * *

 **Imperial Medical Base**

Two cybernetic foots stood in amidst in the pile of destroyed droids, his mechanical breathing unit was unfamiliar to himself and to the ones he loved. "Lord Vader...can you hear me?" The voice made his head turn to his Master.

"Yes Master." His distorted voice spoke, "Where is Padme? Is she safe?"

The whole base cringed in semi-pity for Lord Vader's wail of despair, "You will find Obi-wan, and bring him to me, together...we shall bring down the Jedi once and for all."

* * *

Padme woke up in a jolt, she immediately grasped her mouth and began to cry. For she believed Anakin was dead, she saw it with her own eyes.

She loved her husband dearly, almost more than anything in the world...she sat there until Padme realized that she had given birth to two wonderful twins. She ran past the 2-1B medical droid, who looked at her in shock.

The door automatically opened when Padme arrived at the nursery, there she saw two sleeping babies, one was labeled: Luke and the other: Leia.

"Are you alright Padme?" She jumped a foot in fear and saw the Jedi Knight, Obi-wan Kenobi, "Yoda will be here soon, take care."  
As Obi-wan walked out the room, a incoming transmission came from the hologram in the far corner of the room.

"The Republic will now be known as The Empire, under the control of Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader-" The person spoke, Padme looked at the menacing figure of Vader, she felt as that man of darkness was actually Anakin.

As she walked out the nursery, she overheard a conversation that was clearly not meant for her.

"Anakin's still alive, I feel it." One voice said, "Then hide the twins, we must. Away from Vader they should" The aged voice spoke. This confirmed Padme's suspicion, she gathered her children and headed to the landing bay.

Once she got everything on board, the voice of Obi-wan rang to her, "Going after Vader are you?" Padme ignored his accusation and began to close to cargo bay.

"He's not Anakin anymore! You know that!" Padme gave once last look at Kenobi and said, "He's still my husband"

Obi-wan took once last look at the shuttle before starting his own ship, he planted a tracking beam on the rear of her shuttle before she took off.  
He took off to where her last known location was pinpointed...the Death Star.

* * *

 **The Death Star**

Padme landed in docking bay 784B, she thought that was where Anakin will most likely be due to his new "status".

Darth Vader just received word that Padme was on board the Death Star, disobeying Palpatine's direct order and he left his quarters.  
Padme opened the cargo door and the first thing she saw was a black, menacing cyborg that shrouded the man she loved, she stopped in her tracks, wondering if she was wrong, the Anakin she knew would have embraced her by now.

Vader, sensing her confusion and fear, opened up his helmet for a moment just for her to see his steel-blue eyes. Padme slowly walked over to him, as if in a trance.

Once she was close enough, his height difference even bigger now he had cybernetic implants on his legs, "Anakin? Why do you wear that mask? It's not you."  
Vader sighed and said this was who he was now, "This is who I am, Darth Vader...the Sith Lord and the beginning of a new era for the Empire."

Padme begged for him to come with her, to start a new life away from the Empire, away from Palpatine. "Join me, we could rule the galaxy together, as husband and wife."

She went back to the shuttle and brought back the only thing that might convince him to leave, the Sith almost collapsed. He finally gets to see his two beautiful children,  
Tears fell from his eyes as the two babies looked up in perplexity, he had changed his mind. He will leave with Padme and their children and escape the Empire and never return.

Just then, a voice sent shivers down his spine as he realized his master was here. "You disobeyed my orders...you plan to leave...your disloyalty will not be tolerated."

Vader stood his ground, his silence only made the Sith Lord angrier. "Prove your loyalty!" He spat, "Kill your wife...and the children!" These words gave Darth Vader fury, he was never Emperor Palpatine's apprentice, he was never going to rule the galaxy by his side, he was never going to obey his orders ever again."

The crimson lightsaber erupted from Vader's hand, for a split second...the Emperor looked stunned, then contorted his face into pure fury, he took out his own lightsaber.  
And began the Duel of the Fates.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Imma make another chapter as quick as I can, but since Christmas Break is coming soon I should be able to make more chapters soon! Thanks for reading, and _May the Force be with You!_**

- **Lime**


	2. The Duel of the Fates

**Hey! Im back as promised...have you seen _Rogue One_ yet? It's probably one of my favorite movies so far, well anyway...yea I kinda made Obi-wan a bit tactless in this universe but ONLY because I believe he was still deep in denial and wanted to get the job over with as fast as he can. Well enough small talk: Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Duel Of the Fates**

Torrents of force lightning shimmered off the walls of the Death Star, the entire crew was staring into the fireworks of red and blue...wondering where they allegiance will lie after this battle. The two cybernetic legs slowed down the fallen Jedi, making his attacks slower and easier to deflect.

Palpatine was dancing around, using the force to propel forward and do acrobatic leaps hoping to catch Anakin off-guard. Then Anakin made a mistake, he blocked the Emperor's lightsaber swing but got hit with full-blown force lightning...using all the Dark Side he could. Vader threw his lightsaber and ended up striking a metal pillar, causing the metal structure to collapse...Vader, still getting shocked, could see a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor pull into the gravity of the man-made dwarf planet.

And in a instant, the former Sith was launched off his feet and crashed into a barrel full of impact grenades, but fortunately for him. The barrels did not ignite.

Dazed, Anakin lifted his head off the ground and saw, to his horror...Padme writhing on the ground with blue sparks shooting out of Palpatine's fingers. Her screams were like axe slashes to his side, as his sorrow for his dying wife elevated until they morphed into something far more powerful...hate.

Then the Emperor flew to the other side of the chamber, Obi-wan was standing with his lightsaber ignited, ready for the Sith Lord to rise.

"Your term is over, your highness! The oppression of the Sith will never return!" The Jedi knight lunged for the Dark Lord.

As the two clashed, red mixing in with blue, Anakin was struggling to reach to his love of his life. She laid still, taking in shallow breaths, the twins cradled safely in her arms.  
Padme reached out for him, he could feel she was hovering on the verge of death. He will not let his nightmares come true, trembling, he got up and carried his wife safely in his arms.

He walked across the platform, all eyes still drawn on the Emperor and Kenobi, and plunged her into a tank of bacta. Relieved that her vitals were stabilizing, he marched headlong into the battle.

Obi-wan was fatigued, after his duel with Anakin on Mustafar, his energy was greatly depleted. Then he laid his eyes on Vader, walking closer to him, he knew he didn't stand a chance with 2 Sith's at once.

To his surprise, the crimson blade deflected a attack that could have been fatal to Obi-wan if he missed it. The two warriors began to fight against the tyrant of the Force,  
but Palpatine was using the Dark Side to it's extent. His yellow eyes glowing brighter than ever, his attacks became more deadly, faster, and more full of malice.

The Jedi Knight was no match for him, no matter if another came to assist him. He swiftly sliced one of Kenobi's legs off and shocked him with red lightning, more deadly than his original blue lightning.

Hate coursed through Anakin, even though he felt the grasp of the Dark Side slacken, he wasn't a Jedi, nor was he a Sith.

He gathered the Force around him and started to strangle Palpatine, the Emperor felt his windpipe close and started to gag on his own spit...but he reacted faster than Anakin thought, another wave of crimson lightning shot out of his fingertips, but Anakin...faster than he was before. Blocked the attack even before Palpatine thought of it.

Obi-wan was still moaning on the ground, his lightsaber flew out of his grasp and into Anakin's. He looked into Anakin's, his eyes were blue mixed with yellow, as if there was a  
struggle between good and bad.

But then there was a sizzling sound and the pungent aroma of cauterized skin, the Emperor's head collided with the cold, steel ground with a thud. Palpatine was dead.

There was many sounds of blasters cocking and aiming, Anakin turned around...thousands of blasters were aimed right at where he was, many of them were sweating in fear. Not because of what Anakin had done to Palpatine, of what he will do to them.

The blue in his eyes faded, he lost his grip to the light side, clutching both sabers, one man against hundreds. Then a stray blaster bolt hit him straight in the eye, the missing eye piece on his helmet revealed a frightening yellow which struck terror in his assailants. He threw his helmet to the said, and began to swing.

One after another, they fell with a shriek, sizzling and blaster fires echoed through the empty halls, one after another, they perished by Darth Vader's fury. They all struggled to stay alive until they all cease to exist.

He looked at his old friend, tears welled up in his eyes, he helped his Master up and they limped for the ship, together.

Then, his eyes faded into blue again. He was no longer pronounced as Darth Vader, but will try to repair his mistakes as Anakin Skywalker. But somewhere, deep within his soul, something dark and evil burrowed into the very place where he kept his emotions.

Somehow he knew, the Dark Side will always stay with him.

* * *

 **Well that was a epic chapter in my opinion, there is more chapters coming up, I just have to see if there is any new, interesting ideas come to mind. Feel free to help by PM'ing me, I will reply if It's a good idea. Thanks for reading guys and _May the Force be with You!_**

 **-Lime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back, so...I have no idea what to talk about right now. Wait never mind, Anakin just destroyed the last of the Sith and faced off against a army of the Galactic Empire and succeeded. Well...let's just say that Anakin will remember the true reason why he joined the Dark Side.**

* * *

 **The Dark Empire**

The Imperial Shuttle flew silently to the Outer Rim, the only noise that could be heard was the slow mechanical breathing in the Bacta Tank.

Anakin stared into the deep endless black void of space, monitoring for any signs of life. To everyone else, he looked like he been through a terrible ordeal, but there was something far worse going on...a profound endless internal struggle between good and evil. Anakin's eyes flickered when there was no one around to see it.

He was back on Mustafar again, battling the only creature that was truly holding him back, the Dark Side itself.

It manifested into a shadow of what he once was...Darth Vader. This creature of pure Evil rose from the banks of the molten river. Slowly rising with a blood-red lightsaber, each mechanical breath struck fear into Anakin like knives.

He withdrew his own sword and began to fight. He struggled to keep up with this towering and menacing figure, and when he finally gave up, the black masked spirit struck him.

And he would always wind up in the same place, the Jedi Temple. Bodies littered the ground, both Jedi and Clones, but they were nothing compared to what happens next. One by one, they would all unanimously rise, their pitch-black pupils fixed into Anakin's.

He will try to hold them off, but in the end they would always bring him down into the darkness with them.

* * *

 **?**

Bacta rushed out the tank and flooded into the vents, the Red Guards stood motionless awaiting orders. "Go...leave me." As he stood alone in the empty room, he gazed around at his many unconscious clones. Anger etched in every line of his face when he realized Vader has betrayed him, "I will destroy everything he holds dear to heart.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

"Is this really necessary?" Obi-wan complained, his itchy robes were making his skin lash out in irritation. Anakin ignored him and kept walking to the Mos Eisley Cantina.

The classic music was like candy to his ears, he savored the moment before he was rudely interrupted by long-time rival, Sebulba. "Is that you Anakin?" He asked, "It is you! Where have you been all these years? Probably stuck in a craphole-ACK!" Anakin lashed out and grabbed Sebulba's long throat through the force, he watched him choke and gasp and fall limp with a sickening crack.

Obi-wan looked fearful and pushed Anakin hastily out into the hot Tatooine sun. "What are you thinking!? Killing him like that? That's not the Jedi- I am no Jedi" Anakin interrupted.

With a slight sneer he added, "I haven't been for a long time." He set off for the market again with Obi-wan just standing there stupidly. "You can't possibly be serious?! *Sigh* Anakin, always on the move."

Padme's vitals were finally stable enough for the 2-1B medical droid satisfied enough to let her out of the healing tank.

She recognized the scorching sun and the dry heat, she immediately knew at once this was Tatooine, the birthplace of terrible pain and sorrow.  
This is the planet that Anakin hated, this was the planet where Anakin was a slave and saw his mother brutally slaughtered by the Sandpeople.

Padme's mission was to find her husband and make sure that he's not stirring up unwanted trouble, and to get away from the Empire safely, even she knew Palpatine was dead.

There was no possible way of knowing how he was brought back to life in any earthly way possible. But somehow, there was a pale form of darkness standing alone in a empty room far away. The creature smiled, "Lord Vader, I'll be seeing you soon, and you will pay for your treason!"

* * *

 **Hi Guys, Im back for the summary of the story...because thats why they pay me! So anyway, I stopping this story for the time being and comment and like and I will be back!**

 **Thanks for reading and _May the Force be with You!_**

 **-Lime**


End file.
